militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
219th Brigade (United Kingdom)
|allegiance= |branch= British Army |type=Infantry Brigade |role=Training and Home Defence |size= |current_commander= |garrison= |battles= }} 219th Brigade ''' (219 Bde) was a Home Service formation of the British Army during World War I and World War II. World War I 219 Bde was raised in late 1916 as part of 73rd Division, which had the dual role of training men for overseas drafts and providing forces for home defence.http://www.1914-1918.net/73div.html Composition The following infantry battalions served in 219 Bde during World War I: *8th (Home Service) Battalion, Dorsetshire Regiment, disbanded by 3 December 1917.http://www.1914-1918.net/dorsets.htm *13th (Home Service) Battalion, Loyal North Lancashire Regiment, formed 4 December 1916, disbanded March or August 1918.http://www.1914-1918.net/loyals.htm *45th Provisional Battalion, became 28th Battalion, Manchester Regiment on 1 January 1917, disbanded 29 March or August 1918.http://www.1914-1918.net/mancs.htm *267th Graduated Battalion, became 52nd (Graduated) Battalion, King's Own (Yorkshire Light Infantry) on 26 October 1917, moved to 208th (2nd Norfolk and Suffolk) Brigade March 1918.http://www.1914-1918.net/koyli.htm On 21 December 1917 orders were issued to break up 73rd Division. Disbandment began in January 1918 and its last elements disappeared on 8 April 1918. World War II A new brigade under the title of '''219th Independent Infantry Brigade (Home), composed of infantry battalions from Southern England, was formed for service in the United Kingdom on 26 October 1940.Joslen, p. 382. Composition The following units served in 219 Bde: * 15th Battalion Queen's Regiment (until 27 September 1942) * 11th Battalion Buffs (until 3 November 1941) * 11th Battalion East Surrey Regiment (renamed 2nd Bn 27 May 1942, replacing Regular battalion captured in the Malayan Campaign,Joslen, pp. 449, 537 left 18 September 1942) * 10th Battalion Royal Sussex Regiment (until 21 September 1942) * 16th Battalion Royal Fusiliers (18 September–1 December 1942) * 9th Battalion Essex Regiment (18 November 1941 – 30 November 1942) * 8th Battalion Buffs (29 September–30 November 1941) Commanders The following officers commanded 219 Bde: * Brig I.T.P. Hughes * Brig H.S. Brown (from 5 May 1941) * Brig D.C. Pullen-Brown (from 9 June 1941) * Brig G.P. Harding (from 19 November 1941) * Brig A Low (from 26 August 1942) Service 219th Independent Infantry Brigade (the suffix 'Home' was dropped on 1 December 1941) was attached to divisions of XII Corps – 43rd (Wessex) Division, its duplicate 45th Division, and 44th (Home Counties) Division at various times.Joslen, pp. 69–74, 382. The brigade was disbanded on 11 December 1942. Notes References * Lt-Col H.F. Joslen, Orders of Battle, United Kingdom and Colonial Formations and Units in the Second World War, 1939–1945, London: HM Stationery Office, 1960/Uckfield: Naval & Military, 2003, ISBN 1843424746. * The Long, Long Trail Category:Military units and formations established in 1916 Category:Brigades of the British Army Category:Infantry brigades of the British Army in World War I Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1918 Category:Military units and formations established in 1940 Category:Brigades of the British Army in World War II Category:Infantry brigades of the British Army in World War II Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1942